Adrian Johnston
| birth_place = Concord, North Carolina, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | nickname = Valkyrie | occupation = | spouse = | website = | height = | weight = 120 ibs (54.45 kg) | bike_number = 15 512 | teams =KTM Honda (formerly) | races = | class = Light 98cc 150cc Light 150cc Super 250cc 250cc 450cc Light 450cc | total = 55 | wins = 50 | GP = 38 | losses = 5 }}Adrian Johnston (né Lindsay; August 27, 1996 in Concord, North Carolina) was Professional motocross racer no. 15, racing from 2014 to 2018, and since 2019. His younger brother, Wesley, is also an professional race who is undefeated. Early life and amateur career Professional Motocross career Early career World One-on-One champion Personal life Professional motocross record } | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |52 | Win |48–4 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |51 | Win |47–4 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |50 | Win |46–4 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |49 | Win |45–4 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |48 | Win |44–4 |style="text-align:left;"| Oscar De La Santa |May 7, 2018 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |47 | Win |43–4 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |46 | Win |42–4 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |45 | Win |41–4 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |44 | Win |40–4 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |43 | Win |39–4 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |42 | Win |38–4 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |41 | Win |37–4 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |40 | Win |36–4 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |39 | Win |35–4 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |38 | Loss |34–4 |style="text-align:left;"| Danny Ford |Jul 13, 2017 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |37 | Win |34–3 |style="text-align:left;"| James Pearson | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |36 | Win |33–3 |style="text-align:left;"| David Ellis | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |35 | Win |32–3 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |34 | Loss |31–3 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |33 | Loss |31–2 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |32 | Loss |31–1 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |31 | Win |31–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |30 | Win |30–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |29 | Win |29–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |28 | Win |28–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |27 | Win |27–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |26 | Win |26–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |25 | Win |25–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |24 | Win |24–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |23 | Win |23–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |22 | Win |22–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |21 | Win |21–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |20 | Win |20–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |19 | Win |19–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |18 | Win |18–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |17 | Win |17–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |16 | Win |16–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |15 | Win |15–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |14 | Win |14–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |13 | Win |13–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |12 | Win |12–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |11 | Win |11–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |10 | Win |10–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |9 | Win |9–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |8 | Win |8–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |7 | Win |7–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |6 | Win |6–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |5 | Win |5–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |4 | Win |4–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |3 | Win |3–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |2 | Win |2–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |1 | Win |1–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |}